The Adventures of Eva and Alexis
by vAmPiRe-gIrL91
Summary: Two girls join the fight against the Noah family and Akumas. Follow Eva Ananda and Alexis Hale as they fight akuma and possibly find love. This is written by me and my new friend Evalala.
1. Character Information

Hello everyone, as you can see I'm not dead. I've been really busy with college, my myth teacher is gong crazy with project after project. My new friend, Evalala, and I decided to come together to give you this story of D. Gray-Man. I am still writing the Yugioh and Reaper story. I still need to finish to last two pages on both of them before I can post them. So without any other delays, here is the characters that we own.

Disclaimer: We only own our plot and Alexis and Eva. Everything else belongs to the creator of D. Gray-Man.

Name: Alexis Hale

Race: Egyptian

Birthday: January 22

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 58kg

Eyes: Bluish-Purple

Hair: Light Brown

Blood Type: B

Affiliation: Black Order

Occupation: Exorcist

Team: Klaud Nine's unit

Partner: Eva Anada

Base of Operations: European Branch

Marital Status: Single

Relatives: Younger brother and sister (deceased), mother (deceased), father (deceased)

Education: Basic

Anti-Akuma Weapon: Kleos, twin daggers

Personal Info:

Interest/Hobbies: Learning, history, helping the Science Department

Likes: Fried Rice with shrimp, hanging out with Eva, reading

Dislikes: Malcolm C. Levrier, the Noah family, Akuma

Time Line:

Age 6: Starts home school and can read/write/speak Egyptian, English, and Greek.

Age 9: Watched her mother die in child labor. Twins born, one boy one girl.

Age 12: Father died from an Akuma attack. Left Kleos in her possession and starts rising her younger siblings alone.

Age 15: A cold winter causes the twins to get severely sick and die.

Age 19: Attacked by Akumas and saved by Eva Ananda. Goes to the Black Order to become an Exorcist.

Personality Bar:

Education: 4

Affinity: 4

Battle Ability: 5

Mental: 4

Flexibility: 5

Quick-witted/Analyzer: 4

Appearance:

Alexis has long light brown hair that goes down to her waist. Most of the time her hair is in multiple braids. She is short for her age, but no one teases her about it. Her eyes are a mix of bluish-purple, inherited from both her mother and father. She doesn't seem to care for fashion, but wear things that are comfortable and easy to move in.

Personality:

Alexis is a polite and thoughtful person. Because of losing her mother and having to help raise her younger siblings she has a motherly side to her that comes out when people don't seem to listen. She finds it hard to trust people, unless she has talked to them for a while. She trust Eva, who saved her life and explained everything to her. Whenever Eva is acting different, Alexis will go out of her way to cheer her up. Alexis hates getting up early and would rather sleep in till almost noon, and can be really cold when someone wakes her up for no apparent reason.

Background:

Alexis Hale was born in Luxor, Egypt to a moderate family. She helped her mother whenever she could and started to learn English and Greek from her fathers customers. When she was nine her mother had difficulties giving birth to the twins and died afterwards. Alexis knew her father was devastated and so she began taking on a mother like role to help her father. She sometimes worked in her fathers shop so that he could rest and spend time with the rest of his family. One night, the house was attack by Akuma and her father was killed from the poison. Her father passed the family heirloom Kleos down to her, as she was the oldest. After her father died, the only income was her fathers shop that she could only work on occasions and the money left behind by her father. As the twins got older, they started helping by doing odd jobs around town. When Alexis was fifteen, a harsh winter hit and the whole family got sick. Alexis survived, but the twins did not. Alexis closed her fathers show, before reopening it a year later. At age 19, strange phenomones started happening around town as well as an increase in Akuma attacks. She is attacked by the Akumas and saved by the Exorcist Eva Ananda.

Anti-Akuma Weapon:

Alexis's anti-Akuma weapon is a equipment type. A set of twin daggers called "Kleos" (Glory). When they are not in use, they are in a sheath that is covered in hieroglyphics. Alexis is very quick with the blades, so much that they are almost blurs in the air. She is keeps them attached to her legs, under her skirt. So far now much is know about her weapon as it is still being developed. Her sync rate is 59 percent.

Name: Eva Ananda

Race: Mixed (part Italian, part Egyptian)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 168 cm (5'6")

Weight: 53 kg

Eye color: Purple

Hair color: Dirty blond

Blood type: A

Unusual features: Extremely sharp nails even without the innocence, Knows many languages

Affiliation**: **Black Order

Occupation: Exorcist

Previous occupation: The heir of the Ananda family

Team: Cross's unit

Partner: Alexis Hale

Base of operations: European branch

Personal status

Marital status: Single

Relatives: Many unknown ones

Education: Special education

Anti – Akuma weapon : Queen's claws - jouou no tsume

Age 5: Started going to the Nalla special women's school.

Age 7: Started learning about her role in her family and became home 10: Found out that she had a deadly illness.

Age 12: Went to the best doctor in Italy which told her that she can't be cured. She than ran away into the forest where she was attacked by an Akuma. Her innocence activated and she beat the Akuma but ended up bleeding and fainted for strange reasons. Her body was changing and cleaning itself from the illness. She was found by a Black Order member and woke up 3 days later in the hospital realizing that she was an exorcist. Eva then left her family and started traveling around the world and protecting people against the Akuma on her own without Black Order's.

13: Her innocence started evolving which left her bleeding for three days again.

Age 14: Defeated numerous Akuma, helped and cured many people.

Personality bar: (1-5)

Education: 5

Affinity: 4

Battle ability: 4

Mental: 5

Flexibility: 5

Physical strength: 2 - 3

Hobbies: Singing, Sleeping, Imagination

Likes: Animals, Charity, Italian food, Rainy weather, Exorcists

Dislikes: Cruelty, The Noah family

Personality:

Eva is a rather nice and kind person that loves to have fun but can be very serious at times also. She has many negative sides also, such as being very cold and sometimes having a very sad outlook on life. She can be extremely paranoid when it comes to people and situations and also has a hard time opening up to people and trusting them. Eva is always on her guard and doesn't easily revile her emotions to people. When she is hurt she will keep that to herself and not tell anything, sometimes just reviling small hints but rarely anything more than that. Despite having parasitic type innocence Eva doesn't eat a lot and at times so little that people worry about it. Even though Eva got released from her family's superficiality and obsession with well manners she still remains a lady that she was taught to be. This can often be portrayed in funny ways such as for example, Eva feeling uncomfortable eating with her hands but eventually she got used to it. She never cooked or cleaned since everything was done for her and feels very strange when she has to do any of it which is often portrayed in humorous ways. The only thing she likes to do is to wash dishes. Eva doesn't like to see people cry or in a foul mood despite her not always being in her best mood. She would help them in any good way she can to make them feel better. She is also a good listener and a big romantic. Despite her family being somewhat vain and social status obsessed Eva isn't like that. She especially dislikes those traits of her family but even with them she still loves them. Eva loves animals and loves to do charity work even if it's cleaning. She is extremely religious and a big Christian and believer in God. She is more of a night person and loves to rest and sleep. She is tired in the morning but in the night she gets a lot energy and can turn somewhat hyperactive.

Background:

Eva Ananda was born in a wealthy, Italian family that had to move to the Balkans because of work. Eva was an only child and was meant to be the heir for the family. Since young, in society she was considered the "Eldest child of Ananda" since she was the first born. Her other brothers and sisters (children of her fathers brothers) sometimes got jealous of her because of all the attention she was getting but she was mostly in good terms with them. From the very early age Eva was taught to be a lady and was expected to be a "well educated, smart, elegant lady that knew what her role in the family was." When she was 5 she was enrolled in prestigious Nalla women's school. They let her in despite being as young as she was. Her family always thought that she had to be one step ahead of the rest. Eva didn't see her parents much but still she continued to study and became a young lady that she was expected. When she was seven the family told her that she had to take over the family business and that she needs to be ready for that. After that she returned home and started home schooling. Eva spent most of her time with her grandmother that was a good, hard working woman that believed that education is one of the most important things in life. Eva disliked the way her grandmother treated education but had to put up with it. She was never beat or hit in her life but her grandmother yelled at her for everything other than success when it came to education. When she was ten she found out that she had a deadly illness. Her health started getting worse and worse, so much that it was completely ruining her. When she was twelve she went to one doctor that was considered her only hope. He told her that she won't survive. Sad and angry Eva ran away to the forest where she was attacked by an Akuma. Her innocence activated and she defeated the Akuma. All of a sudden she started bleeding and she fainted. She was found by a Black Order member that took her to the hospital. She bled for three days and didn't wake up. During that her body was changing. Her whole body structure changed and she lost 3 kg, grew 4 cm and became a lot more agile. Even her face changed a little; her eyes became bigger and her cheek bones more prominent. Her eye colour changed previously being a mix of green, yellow and brown, now purple. She realized that she was an exorcist and decided to fight Akuma and protect people. Eva sent a letter to her family saying that she loves them and that they don't need to worry about her and that she is ok and happier then she ever was. She traveled around the world and helped many people. After one year she started bleeding again same as before, 3 days. Her innocence was evolving again. She gained he ability to heal people of various illness but on expense of her own energy. She continued traveling the world defeating numerous Akuma and helping many people.

Physical appearance:

Eva has long, wavy, dirty blond hair that goes to the middle of her waist. Her eyes are big, catlike and purple and her skin pale. She has an oval face with prominent cheek bones, normal sized nose and full lips. Eva is thin but hardly muscular at all. She is rather weak when it comes to physical strength. She has long hand and arms and is rather curvy. She doesn't like fashion and doesn't care much about what she wears. Eva is often dressed in purple and black. She usually wears a long-sleeved, purple dress that goes to her knees and black shorts underneath it.

Abilities: Queen's claws - Jouou no tsume (女王の爪)

Eva's innocence is parasitic. When she activates it she grows long, black claws that resemble really long nails on both her feet and hands. She becomes extremely agile and fast and is able to stretch her body greatly. One of her biggest weaknesses is her lack of brute strength. She isn't very physically strong and that has been a very inconvenient thing for her. Her senses become sharpened (especially her hearing) and she gets great night vision but her day sight is a bit weaker. Her pupils become slit like, and resemble those of a claws are very sharp but the very growth of them when they activate hurts. By Eva's words it feels like "someone is pulling your bones out." The very activation of Eva's innocence hurts a bit. Her eyes burn a little and it feels like someone is pulling her bones has shown strange ability to regenerate herself from illnesses since her innocence first activated. But the regeneration makes her bleed greatly. She can also heal others but she loses a lot of her energy sometimes to the point that she can barely walk at that moment. The amount of energy she uses depends how sick or hurt the individual is.

When her innocence first activated Eva's body completely changed and her body was creating new blood and taking the sick one out. The whole process is incredibly painful, not only physically but mentally and emotionally also. While she was bleeding it felt like she was a sleep but still awake and her mind was so clear. She could see all the mistakes she made and she remembered how much God helped her in everything in her life and because of that she decided to help people and protect them from Akuma but still try to help Akuma find their peace.

Techniques:

Claw size: Eva can grow her claws to the size that she wants them to be.

There have been three size levels shown till now:

Level 1: Regular sized claws. Long around 16 cm. They are very sharp and strong. Black in color.

Level 2: Second level makes claws longer, going up to 25 cm. They are extremely sharp and strong.

Level 3: Third level makes claws extremely long around 32 cm. They are even sharper than the second level and extremely hard to break. They are gray in color.

Level 4: Forth level is makes one giant claw that Eva breaks into a sword. The sword is sharper than any other level claw and extremely strong, almost unbreakable. This process is extremely painful and Eva uses it only when it's completely swords: Eva can rip her nails when she activates her innocence, even though very painful, which leaves very sharp blades. The very end of it is the sharpest and very deadly. Emphatic abilities: At certain times Eva can feel the emotions of people around her. Even though she can feel emotions she can't feel who they are directed to.

So that is our characters. What do you think so far? Hopefully you all will enjot this story as much as we enjoy writing it.

~vAmPiRe-gIrL91


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm sure most of my readers are shocked. A posted Chapter 10 of my Yu-Gi-Oh story and a new story all in one day. I'm actually proud of myself. So this story is going to be about D. Gray-Man and yes it will be slightly different, but that's okay because it's going to be interesting. The first part of the story is going to be in Eva's point of view. So without further delays, please read on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Evalala and I do not own D, Gray-Man. We only own our plot and characters. If we owned D. Gray-Man, we'd probably clone Lavi and have a national holiday for each character.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Eva, Chief Komui would like to see you in his office." I looked up at the Finder and nodded. Standing from the bench in the Dining Hall, I walked towards the cluttered office located neat the Science Department.

I stepped into the office. Komui was there alone. He had a serious face, so I felt a bit worried. "Why is he that serious, he is never that serious." I thought. "Hi Komui, I was told to come here." I said trying to smile as much as I could. "We have a problem Eva, that's why I called you." "A problem?" I said now serious.

"Yes, I received a report from one of our Finders in Egypt. It seems that there has been a serious increase of Akuma attacks. Not only that, but also a strange phenomenon that may be Innocence." Komui informed me.

"As of right now, you are the only exorcist not on a mission. So I am sending you to Luxor, Egypt to find and retrieve the Innocence, if there is any." Komui said with a tired sigh.

I was serious now. Akumas are dangerous, more and more people die every day because of them. But in a way to me.... the Akuma attack was a blessing... If I wasn't attacked I wouldn't be here, my Innocence wouldn't have activated, and I wouldn't be free from my family's superficial chains. "Ok Komui, I am on it." I walked out of the office still having a serious look on my face. In a way, every time I fight an Akuma I get scared. Now that I was finally feel happy and alive.....it is much scarier because of the fear of losing it all. I put my uniform on, my black and white, short, long sleeved dress. I got into the boat and left Headquarters for a train, a few hours later and I was on the train to Egypt. I am actually part Italian and part Egyptian, but I have never been to Egypt. I always wanted to visit there, but I never could. When I had the opportunity back then... I was sick.

The train ride its self was uneventful. Some times I think all the other exorcist were lucky, they got partners when they received assignments. When I got off the train, I started walking around the station to find the Finder I was supposed to meet.

I finally seen him and walked over to him. "Hi, you must be Master Eva. I'm Aidou." The Finder introduced himself. I took a better look at him. He was tall and quite youthful, maybe 19 or 20, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed cheerful and nice, but still I couldn't get my mind off the Akuma. "So tell me, what's happening." I asked forcing a smile. I didn't want to seem rude or impolite. "Ten people have been attacked by Akuma, all of them are seriously injured, but they will make it." he replied. His warm smile disappeared, he was serious now. "Ten?" I thought, "I wonder if it's the same Akuma." Aidou then continued, "There has been some paranormal activity also. Please, come this way." He turned around and started walking in an unknown direction.

We passed a lot of people on the streets. No one turned to look at us as we walked by. We reached a small store that looked like it had been attacked more than once.

"I don't know much about the girl that lives here, except she has lost all her family." Aidou informed me. That was usually never a good sign. "Also the locals seem to be afraid because they say at night things move."

I looked at Aidou, "What things move?" I questioned.

"I asked that myself, but no one would answer. So I stayed around here and I saw that any object outside of this shop begins to float." I looked at him dumbstruck. Innocence had to be at work here.

I walked towards the store. Aidou followed me as we entered the store slowly and carefully. "Hello, is anybody here?" I called out. The store looked old, but still very nice. It seemed to be a tool shop, but it was very silent. "Aidou, are you sure that this is the store? It seems that there is no one here." I said quietly to him. "Yes, I am completely sure." he replied. I called out again," Hey, is anyone here?"

"Can I help you?" I turned quickly to see a girl standing in a doorway I hadn't noticed before. The girl had long hair, but in the light I couldn't tell the color. She was wearing a dark colored dress, that stopped about an inch above her knees.

"Yes, we are investigating strange happenings in the area and we were wondering if you could tell us anything." Aidou said. I watched the girl carefully as she looked at the Rose Cross on my uniform.

"My name is Alexis. As for strange happenings, the only thing I have seen is the increase in the numbers of death. I'm sorry I could not be more help." Alexis said, before turning.

"Is there anything else I might be able to help you with?" She asked.

**

* * *

**

Alexis's Point Of View

"Did anyone happen to attack this place?" the girl asked me. "Yes, many times, why?" I answered a bit worried. Why were they asking me all these questions?

"We are investigating the deaths that recently happened. Can you please tell us who attacked, do you remember them?" It was strange that anyone would even start investigating. People around here were scared and didn't want to do anything about it. Anyone who took action died.

"Not that it matters, the attacks happened a few years ago. My father died, this man, probably in his late thirties or early forties, came into the store asking about buying things. It wasn't the first time the man had been here, but my father was suspicious of him. The day of the attack, my father actually hid me and my younger siblings beforehand and handed me the family heirloom. I shielded my siblings as I saw the man turn into some round clown-like looking thing and shoot my father. After the man left, I went to my father's side just as he turned to dust." I explained coldly. I didn't like talking about my family, especially to strangers.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" The man asked kindly. "Anyone who investigates the deaths end up becoming a victim in the end." I said. The girl looked like she was trying to piece some things together.

"Did the man ever come back here?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, but I have seen him around town. Like when I go get groceries and other things. I don't know what it is that he wants, but I do know that I do not trust him."

The man looked like he was hesitating about asking something. He looked somewhat worried. "I know this is probably personal," the girl said all of a sudden. "But can we see your family heirloom?" I looked at them surprised. That was much unexpected. "They are investigating about the deaths, so why would they want to see it," I thought. "Why do you need to see it?" I answered a bit suspicious. The girl seemed uncomfortable, like she was hiding something. She smiled and said: "Well....we think that the person who is doing this may want your heirloom?" "Oh sorry, we never introduced ourselves, I am Eva Ananda." the girl added. "And I am Aidou." the man continued smiling.

"Wait right here while I retrieve the heirloom." I said as I walked out of the room. I really didn't want to show them. I've never let anyone touch or see the daggers. As I was debating what to do, the man that I happened to tell the other two about appeared before me.

"I can't have you do that." He said looking at me as I turned to run. It was then that he started to morph, looking exactly like the thing that killed my father. As bullets sprayed, I heard a pair of footsteps run to where I was. Before I was pierced with a bullet I hurried and threw up a shield that I learned how to do after my father's death.

I was afraid as the man or what ever he was, started attacking me. I didn't know what to do exactly. All of a sudden Eva jumped in front of me and shielded me from the attack. "Don't worry you'll be safe, this is an Akuma and I am an exorcist, it's a complicated story but the point is that your heirloom is Innocence and you are an exorcist too."

I pulled out the daggers, that had been on me the whole time. I was shocked, because I knew the daggers were important to the family I just never realized how important. The shield I had up started faulting as my mind wandered. As a stray bullet came towards me, I put the daggers in front to protect me since Eva was occupied. I prayed that the daggers would help me and by Ra did they ever.

The daggers got a greenish glow to them, kind of like Eva's claws that I just happened to notice. Once the bullet actually connected with the daggers, I watched as the bullet split in half and fall to the ground. I sat in shock because that had never happened before. Eva finished off the Akuma and turned to me. "I'm sure you have a lot you want to know, so why don't we go someplace that we can talk?" she asked.

I nodded and followed after her. "What is an Akuma?" I asked still confused. All of this came so unexpectedly. "They are weapons created by the Millennium Earl to destroy the world. You and I are exorcists and we have an anti-Akuma weapons to destroy them. These weapons have fragments in them called Innocence. Your family heirloom, those daggers are an anti-Akuma weapon. An equipment type to be exact."

I looked at the daggers in my hands. "Could you start at the beginning and continue from there. I'm really confused." I asked as we sat at a table that hadn't been destroyed.

"The Millennium Earl goes around to people who have lost loved ones and he brings back their souls. Theses souls become trapped and are made into machines called Akuma. An Akumas bullet is poisonous and will turn a person to dust, as you witnessed with your father. It's the duty of an exorcist to free the trapped souls of Akuma. In order to do that, we are given an anti-Akuma weapon that has an Innocence fragment in it. Innocence finds accommodators and you just happen to be an accommodator." Eva explained slowly.

"Kleos, the daggers, have been in my family for many generations. I never knew that it was so important though." I said looking at the daggers. "Maybe the Innocence was dormant inside the daggers, until it came into your possession." Aidou stated.

"When Kleos came into my possession, something strange began to occur. I noticed that I could move objects, like with telekinesis. After that, I could also create shields, but only if I concentrated real hard. I could never do any of this until the daggers were mine. Many people were actually afraid that a ghost haunted this area." I said with a soft smile.

"Now then, it's time for me to tell you about the Black Order." Eva said in a happy voice. "Black Order.....what is the Black Order?" I asked. "The Black Order is an organization that works to defeat the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma. We exorcists are in that organization and our main goal is to try and find the God Crystal, the fragments of the Innocence, which are supposed to help us. When we get to the Order they will explain it all to you in detail." She stopped for a moment and then asked: "Now the question is, will you go to he Black Order with me?"

I thought about it. I had no ties to here anymore and I knew what it felt like to lose a loved one to the Akuma. "I will go to the Black Order and exterminate the Akuma so that no one will have to hurt anymore." I said in a firm voice.

She smiled at me knowingly. I wonder if she had a bad past like me. It had actually been awhile since I talked to a person that wasn't buying something from the shop, so it felt like a new experience for me. I would be able to start anew in a different place where no one knew me. I could be happy. I left the room in order to pack for what I figured would be a long journey. As I packed I thought about everything that happened today, most people would be shocked at everything that happened, but I guess since I had to grow up quickly it helped me out. I'm actually looking forward to meeting other people, I've been closed off for far to long now.

I finished packing and walked back to Eva and Aidou. It was getting dark and I knew that it would take us awhile to get to the closest train station. I didn't say much as we walked, so it was quite journey. "I never did ask, were you the one that were causing things to float outside of your shop?" Aidou inquired curiously.

I started blushing slightly. "Yes, that was me. When I'm asleep I don't have full control of my telekinesis and with my over active imagination it results in the floating objects in front of the shop." Eva laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, at the Order I'm sure you'll learn how to control your telekinesis." I hope she was right. I've spent most of my time focusing on creating shields. I only did it, because I found it funny to watch rude unsuspecting people walk into an invisible wall and then try to figure what just happened.

It was really late when we reached the station. We found out that the next available train would not come by for another hour. So we sat and waited in silence. I wasn't sure what to say, so the silence was slightly overwhelming. Aidou was the first to break the silence.

"Are either of you hungry? The train won't be here for awhile, so it would give you plenty time to eat." Eva shook her head slightly before looking at me.

"Did you want to eat?" She asked. "If the train ride is long, it would most likely be wise to have a meal before getting on."

Nodding she stood. "Let's go eat then." We went to a small Inn close to the station that happened to be open. We each got something to eat and I noticed the way Eva ate her food, was very much like that of a proper lady. I said nothing as we quickly finished our meal.

We hurried back to the station, just as our train arrived. "I hope you both have a safe journey back to Headquarters." Aidou said was Eva and I entered the train.

"You're not coming with us?" I asked. Even though I didn't know much about him, I felt just a little more safe with him around.

"No, I'll be heading to my next investigation in the next town. I do stop by Headquarters from time to time, so I will see you then." Aidou said with a smile. "Have a safe journey and we will see you when you come home." Eva told him.

I waved goodbye and we walked to our compartment. The compartment itself was slightly large and comfortable. Both Eva and I lapsed into silence once again as the train speed across the land. I watched as the scenery flew by at an astonishing speed.

After a few hours I fell asleep only to be awaken hours later by a jolt. When I sat up and took in my surroundings, Eva was on her feet looking out the window. "Lets go see what's going on." she said as she opened the compartment door.

Once we asked practically everyone what happened, we concluded that the train had broke down. "I guess we can walk then." I was kind of skeptical of walking all the way to the next town when we could wait for the train to be fixed. When I voiced this, Eva pointed out that who knows when the train would be fixed and where Akuma could be lurking.

We started walking in the direction that the train had been heading. It was only about an hour or two later that we saw a town in the distance. I was happy, because that meant that I would be able to rest. I was slightly tired from all the walking that we had been doing.

Before we actually reached the town, we were surrounded by Akuma that had been hiding in the surrounding trees. "I'm not going to ask you to fight just yet, but do you think you can make a shield just incase?" Eva asked.

I nodded, I was unsure how to fight so I thought it would be best to leave it to a professional. Even though I pulled up a shield, I unsheathed Kleos just incase I needed them. It didn't take long for Eva to wipe out the Akuma with her claws. I was happy to have her on my side. Once all the Akuma were gone and we were sure we weren't going to be attacked, we walked to the town.

* * *

**Look at that. One chapter down. Sorry if the ending kind of got sloppy, I'm really tired right now. Both characters are real trusting of people they just met, but I promise they will get better. Evalala and I had so much fun writing this chapter and we hope that you all did do.**

**Now if you'd do us a kind favor, click that review chapter/story button and tell us what you think. We would love to have feed back from our readers.**

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I'm proud to say that Eva and I were able to finish this chapter. Thank you for your reviews, and I will say this. You will know more about Eva than Alexis, because Alexis is still trying to find who she is. Ummm, I don't know if I mention this or not, but this is Eva's first fanfic writing so please give her a round of applause!! *Claps for Eva*. Well enough of my rambeling and on with the story. Please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Eva and I do not own D. Gray-Man. We only own our plot and characters. As I said before, if we owned D. Gray-Man, we'd probably clone Lavi and have a national holiday for each character.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

After the Akuma attack we walked to the town. It was strange that there were so many Akuma all of a sudden. You never know who might be an Akuma, they are all around us, but still, it was too much.  
We entered the town. The moment we got there we could feel the negative energy. It was almost like the whole place was had all of its life drained out it. The buildings were so old and falling apart, while the streets very dirty. I have never seen a place like this, but then again my family never allowed me to go anywhere near poor people. "They are so superficial." I thought a bit angry. I could remember what my grandmother told me, her words were always there to torture me. "Such places are dangerous, you don't know what those people are like; you should just stay where you naturally belong, in the high society circles." I hated that part of her, the one that only cared about money and social status. "It was hard there, good thing I am free now." I smiled as I thought that.

I noticed that Alexis seemed worried. She was probably scared from the Akuma attack so I decided to cheer her up. "Hey, Alexis." I said as we approached the main street of the town. "Yes?" she replied in a somewhat quiet voice. "We, never really got to know each other, so why don't tell me a little more about yourself." I answered.

"Well there is not much to know, really. I lost my mother when I was younger. She had a hard labor with the twins and it ended up killing her." She must have had it really rough as a child. I didn't know what it was like to lose family members, but I still felt sorry for her.

"You already know that my father was killed by an Akuma." She acted like me in some ways. Never saying much, only what needed to be said.

"What about the twins you mentioned?" I asked. I didn't see nor hear them when we were at her home. "They unfortunately died as well. They got sick and I couldn't do anything to save them." She said, hanging her head.

"As you can see, my life has been less than happy. But I knew my mother wouldn't want me to be sad, so I moved on and took responsibilities that fell to me with honor. How about you? Is there anything I should know about you?" Alexis asked with a kind smile. It kind of reminded me of a smile that a mother would give her daughter.

"About me…" I replied. How much there really was to know? Or better yet, how much did I want others to know? I left my old life behind me now, should I even care about it? Still I knew that my past wasn't something that I could erase.

"I was born in Italy to a rather wealthy family. I didn't see my parents all that much; I was with my grandmother most of the time." I answered speaking in a somewhat calm, even sad voice. I took a deep breath and continued, "She was a hard working woman, really powerful and educated, someone you could call a true lady. Even with all her virtues she had one big flaw; she judged people based on their wealth and education in a rather cruel way. I had to become what she wanted me to be, so I was sent to Nalla Women's School when I was five. I was really young, but they still accepted me. It was a nice school, I learned a lot there; most importantly I learned how to act like a lady." I laughed and said: "Yes, in my family it's important to be a lady even if you are five years old."

I could remember my grandmother yelling at me for everything less than success. If it wasn't an A, I was a failure. If I wasn't the best, I was stupid. That led me to feel like I didn't have my own will, almost like I don't have the right to control my own life anymore. Maybe I didn't? I had more than most people, at least materially; I had to give something back didn't I? My family gave me a lot but they also wanted a lot, a lot of something that I wasn't willing to give. I longed for freedom that I finally have now. I didn't want to remind myself of any of that, it was painful. I know that there are a lot of people with worst pasts then me but still, I can't help but feel hurt. After all; the things that happened after that were by far worse.

"Uh, the rest of my story is sort of long. I don't know if I should really bore you with it. The point is that I am free now and that's all that matters." I said trying to get my mind off of my family. All of a sudden we saw a hotel at the end of the street.

"Maybe we can stay there." I said not giving any time for Alexis to reply to what I said before. "Uh, sure." she replied a bit confused.

I felt bad that I was hiding things from Alexis, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her everything. We arrived at the hotel. I took a better look at it. It looked like one of those haunted houses that you read of in horror stories. I was a little afraid, but we still entered.

It was just a creepy inside as it was outside. The windows looked cracked and there weren't many people inside. The inn keeper was a really big man with a very bushy mustache. He looked at Alexis and I like he wanted nothing more than to throw us back outside.

Alexis was looking over the place quietly as I was over to the keeper. "We need a room and a meal, please." I tried to sound polite, but the guy just kept glaring. He finally turned around and grabbed a key off the hook behind him. He didn't say anything as he threw the key at me and walked off.

I showed Alexis the key and we walked to the room indicated on the key. The stairs and floorboards creaked under our footsteps. The room thankfully had two beds. "I'm going to make a phone call." I said stepping out of the room to call Komui.

I hooked the golem that followed me around and waited for Komui to answer. It didn't take long before he answered in a happy tone. "Eva~ so good to hear from you. How is the mission going?" Sometimes I wonder how his sister can put up with him.

"Well it was Innocence at work. I actually have the owner with me. Her name is Alexis and the Innocence resides in twin daggers. She doesn't let anyone touch them, but I convinced her to come join the Black Order." I stated with a sigh.

"Yeah~ I can't wait to meet her! She will truly be welcomed here at the Order. I will learn more once you both return." Komui gushed. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, see you when we get home." I disconnected the golem and walked back to the room.

When I got back to the room, Alexis was looking out the dirty window.

"This place is so scary. You get the feeling that someone is going to attack you with an ax." I said to Alexis.

"Yes it is scary, especially the inn keeper." she replied.

She turned and looked at me and added, "Maybe he is an Akuma?"

I smiled, "Not everyone is an Akuma, though I understand why you would think that he is. Some people are just that way, but what can you do. It's good that you are careful though."

"Oh, ok than."

"If he is, you can expect him to attack us tonight." I laughed even though there wasn't anything funny about it.

Alexis reminded me of myself back when I first activated my innocence. It almost seemed like everybody around me was an Akuma. It became even harder to trust people. I thought of Allen in that moment. He is lucky to be able to see Akuma with his left eye, but than again… he seems to bear a heavy burden on his shoulders, the curse isn't an easy thing to have.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Alexis asked as she answered.

It was the inn keeper.

"If you want to eat than come down stairs."

His voice was scruffy and deep. I thought about what Alexis said, but could he really be an Akuma. Was I just being paranoid?

"Ok, we will be there in fifteen minutes" I answered while sitting on the bed.

"No fifteen minutes, it's now or nothing!" he raised his voice.

I got scared because I wasn't used of people treating me that way.

We quickly went downstairs and saw one small table with food on it. I noticed that the food was cold and dry.

"Do you have anything else?" I said quietly hoping not to anger the inn keeper.

"Oh, sorry princess this place probably isn't good enough for you. Like I told you, take it or leave it."

I could have skipped the food, but I was more worried about Alexis.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"This is fine." She said with a small smile. I don't know where she came up with this being fine. The soup that was given to us was very lumpy and I was really afraid to eat something so horrible looking. The bread was so hard, that even I couldn't break it in half. When I lifted my spoon, I noticed that it wasn't the cleanest utensil that I had ever used.

This place was turning out to be like my worst nightmare or something. I noticed Alexis smile slightly at the scowl on my face. "What's so funny?" I asked seriously.

"Well, it's interesting to watch how you take in the look of a meal. I've learned that one should be grateful for the meal that is placed in front of them, no matter what it looks like. It seems that your proper manners come out when eating." She explained kindly.

I'll admit, growing up in a proper family the manners I learned still stuck with me. I guess to another person it kind of would be funny.

"It's good to be grateful for things. I am grateful just…. Not used to this." I said gesturing at the food in front of us. "I guess I will need to get with times, won't I?" I said as I laughed at myself.

"I see that you truly are a lady," Alexis said with a silent laugh.

"Ah well, you can thank my family for that." I replied smiling.

"You said that you don't want to bore me with your past. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"Should I really trust her?" I thought. "Why should I trust someone I just met, it doesn't make any sense." But I had a strong feeling that she was good. Alexis seemed like one of those people that you could trust. I wonder…

"If it will make you feel better, I've never really had a true conversation with anyone. Whatever you tell me, will stay between you and I. It's not my right to say in the first place, so unless you say other wise, no one will hear what you've said to me.

"I see that you truly are a lady," Alexis said with a silent laugh.

"Ah well, you can thank my family for that." I replied smiling.

"You said that you don't want to bore me with your past. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

"Should I really trust her?" I thought. "Why should I trust someone I just met, it doesn't make any sense." But I had a strong feeling that she was good. Alexis seemed like one of those people that you could trust. I wonder…

"If it will make you feel better, I've never really had a true conversation with anyone. Whatever you tell me, will stay between you and I. It's not my right to say in the first place, so unless you say other wise, no one will hear what you've said to me.

**

* * *

**

**Alexis's View**

I wanted Eva to feel comfortable around me. I'm not sure why, but it felt like I could truly be friends with her. It would actually be the first time to make a friend, since I wasn't able to back home.

She nodded before speaking. "Alright. I'll tell you. But not down here." We headed back upstairs to the room we were staying in. We sat on our beds and Eva sighed before speaking.

"Hm…I never thought that I would tell this to anyone." she said smiling. But even though she smiled I knew that she was sad.

"When I was seven I found out what my role in the family was. I was meant to be the heir of the Ananda family. You see… my family is very money and power oriented. The heir had to be more than educated, more than smart, more than successful, more than beautiful, and better than everybody else. So I ended up getting home schooled. I tried as hard as I could, but I always felt that there was something better." Eva said.

Her purple, cat-like eyes turned even sadder. I expected her to cry, but she didn't. Maybe she was taught that ladies don't cry in front of anyone. Her family seemed really cruel and vain but she doesn't seem like that at all.

Eva took a deep breath and continued: "The heir is the most important person in the family; they get all the money and the power, everyone depends on him or her. I was never meant to be the heir or at least I never wanted to. I was always told that I had all the qualities and that I just had to try harder. But I lacked one important thing; the love for the material. For a period of time everything was going well, but then when I was ten, I found out that I had a deadly disease. That took away almost all my hope and hope was all I had left. Even if I got away from my family I could not live freely. With time I got worse and worse. When I was twelve, I went to the doctor that was considered my last hope. My family was pretty much freaking out at that point. They were all ready looking for another heir and they were mad at me. I got to the doctor and guess what; he told me that I won't survive. I kind of lost it at that point and I ran away to the forest. I was attacked by an Akuma there and I really thought that my life was going to end."

**Flashback In Eva's View:**

I was running in the forest. I didn't do any physical activity in a long time. They always told me that I would get sicker, but now that I knew that I was going to die it didn't matter to me. I got tired quickly, so I climbed a tree and decided to rest there. It was then that I really realized that I was going to die. I started to cry and yell as loud as I could, after all no one could hear me or at least that's what I thought. All of a sudden a little girl showed up. She seemed really young maybe six or seven; her hair was long and gray, and her eyes dark brown, almost black but they seemed so empty.

"What are you doing here?" the girl said in a silent voice.

"Me? I am uh…. taking a walk" I answered.

"Oh, well you should be careful, you never know what you might find in the forest, it can be very dangerous here." she laughed.

After that she turned into a large clown like creature and attacked me. I was pushed of the tree and fell on the ground. I was on the ground now and very scared as the creature waited to kill me.

"Maybe this is what I wished for, an easier death, I am so weak." I thought.

"Maybe I do want to live, but not this life, not this shallow life."

My life was passing thru my eyes and I just realized how shallow everything was. It was painful for me to see how I've wasted my life.

Suddenly I saw a black cat sitting on the tree that I was pushed from.

"A cat?" I smiled.

I always admired them, they are so beautiful, brave, and so free; I wish I was like that…….I wish I was free.

Suddenly my body started to shine. My nails grew a lot on both my feet and hands. They were extremely long and sharp, resembling those of a cat. My whole body felt easier and more agile. I stood up and noticed that I didn't feel sick anymore. The creature lunged at me, but I jumped and avoided the attack. I couldn't believe how fast I was moving.

"This is amazing!" I thought.

I did what my instincts told me to do and defeated the creature with a swipe of my claws. I was really happy, but I finally noticed that I was bleeding. At first I thought that it was because of a wound from the attack, but then I remembered that she didn't wound me almost at all. Every part of my body was bleeding even my eyes.

**End Flashback Alexis's View:**

"That was the last thing I remember, after that I woke up at the Black Order." Eva finished.

"But wait, what happened to your family? What did they say about all of this?" I asked curiously.

"I just sent them a letter and told them that I was happy and that they don't need to worry about me. That's all. The Black Order became my new family." she replied.

"Wow, your definitely a lot stronger than I am." I told her. She shook her head. "Everyone is strong in their own way. You just have to find your strength still."

After that we went to bed. Gladly nothing happed during the night, so the next morning when Eva and I awoke, we decided to see what was causing the town to act so desolate. While I attempted to chew on the stale bread, Eva asked the inn keeper about historical sites. She told me that most of the time, historical sites usually have innocence or Akuma lurking around them. I looked up as she sat down, "Well Mr. Creepy says that there is a mansion that happens to be the first building built in this town."

"Let's go check it out then." I said standing. It wasn't hard to find the mansion, because it was the largest building in town.

I will admit that the house looked like the home to some ax murderer. If one could imagine a three story home with broken windows, you'd have a replica of this place. It was even tilting to the right, looking like it would fall over at any minute. The actual steps leading to the door had already caved in.

Eva opened the door and we climbed up through the door. Once inside there was a long hallway that we followed until we reached another door. Behind the door was a broken couch and broken glass shards covered the floor. A noise behind us made us slightly skittish. I pulled out Kleos to fell slightly safer. "I found our guest." Eva said points. I looked over to the window seal to see a rat crawling along the top.

"I hate rats. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here. I'm not the best fighter so I won't be much use to you." I said scowling slightly.

Meeting Eva had showed me that if I put my mind to it, I could be more that I was now. I was looking forward to learn more that I already knew.

* * *

**So that was the end of this chapter. What did you guys think?? I edited the best that I could, so if anyone wants to beta this please let me know. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, because it haasn't even been started yet. As you see Eva opened up to Alexis and Alexis will do the say as this story progress.**

**You will be seeing the real characters like Allen and everyone else soon.**

**Now if please be kind favor and click that review chapter/story button and tell Eva and I what you think. We would love to have feed back from our readers.**

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers! Here is Chapter Three. This chapter introduces some of the characters and hopefully Eva and I did them justice in your eyes!**

**Thank you for your reviews and we hope you like this chapter. You will know more about Eva than Alexis, because Alexis is still trying to find who she is. Ummm, I don't know if I mention this or not, but this is Eva's first fanfic writing so please give her a round of applause!! *Claps for Eva*. Well enough of my rambeling and on with the story. Please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Eva and I do not own D. Gray-Man. We only own our plot and Eva and Alexis. If we truely owned D. Gray-Man we'd probably clone Lavi, have a national holiday for each character, and make Debitto clean his room (Eva knows what I'm talking about).**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The house ended up being completely empty except for the lurking rats. "Usually I have more to go on because of the Finders." I said in almost defeated tone. "Maybe the town is just dead because not many people pass through." Alexis said optimistically.

"I'm not sure, why don't we check around town some." I suggested. We talked to anyone that would actually speak to us. I found that people in the town were scared to talk to strangers and that they didn't like leaving their houses at night.

"Hey Eva, I was just told that the house that we checked out wasn't as empty as we thought. People say at night, the local kids would dare each other to go inside of the house. Whoever went in, never came back out." Alexis said relaying what she had been told.

"That sounds interesting." I replied. This town was very strange. All of a sudden I noticed something; a very quiet sound, it seemed like silent screaming.

"Hey do you hear that?" I asked Alexis.

"What are you talking about I don't hear anything." she stated.

"Try to concentrate, maybe you'll hear it." I told her.

"No, nothing. Maybe you are just imagining things."

Who knows, maybe I was? The sound started to disappear; even if it was something it was obviously too late to do anything.

We continued wondering through the town. People just seemed to disappear from the streets the later it got. The whole thing was very strange.

We decided to go back to our hotel. "I'm going to make a call." I told Alexis while she ate. Maybe Komui would give me some information. I hooked the golem to the phone and waited for Komui to answer. "Eva~ to what do I owe this wonderful call?" I sighed, he's never going to change.

"I need some information on a town…." I then proceeded to tell him what had been happening since Alexis and I arrived in town. "That is interesting. You're not far from Bookman's team. I'll contact them and see if they can help you." Komui said seriously.

"Thanks, Komui. Bye."

"Bookman..." I though interested. I remember meeting Bookman's apprentice, Lavi once.

* * *

**Flashback**:

I was walking to Komui's office. I had just joined the Order a few days ago so I was kind of scared. "Maybe the people here are better then they were at home." I shy and insecure I walked looking at the floor; I couldn't bring myself to look up, I was just too intimidated by everyone.

Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Ah, what?" I looked up.

A tall, red haired guy, with a green eye and an eye patch was staring at me.

For some reason he yelled, "Strike!" and blushed.

"Um, I am sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok don't worry. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" the boy responded still blushing.

"I am Eva. Who are you?" I answered confused.

Just what did he want from me. I was already becoming paranoid.

"I am Lavi. You seem kind of lost?"

"I am looking for Komui's office, do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I'll show you, come with me."

His voice was so cheerful and in a way honest. It wasn't something that I was used to. I followed him.

Lavi stayed close to me the whole way, it wasn't something I was used to; in a way he almost held my hand. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't want to say anything and be rude. He was cute actually, but I couldn't let myself like someone that easily.

* * *

I was sitting at a table in the Dinning Hall across from Arystar Krory. He had told me how he became part of the Black Order. I listened without interrupting. "Kro-chan!" Rang throughout the room. Krory made a face as Lavi sat down next to me.

"Don't call me that." Krory said in a deadpan tone. Lavi just kept smiling happily. As of late, where ever I went Lavi seemed to appear and it was starting to become nerve racking. "How are you today, Eva-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Fine." Came my short reply. Lavi and I were practically sitting elbow to elbow. "Do you have today off? If you do, do you want to go into town with me?" Lavi asked as he kept getting closer to my face.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up quickly knocking over the tray in front of Lavi into his lap and leaving the room as fast as I could. I didn't bother to help or apologize, my nerves were just to frayed.

"Uh, what did I do?" he wondered with a confused expression on his face.

"Well....you see, you were kind of rude." Krory answered.

"What....why?!" Lavi asked.

"You have been everywhere where she has been...it comes off as...stalking."

"Stalking?" Lavi froze.

I heard their conversation. Was I overreacting? I went to my room and sat on the floor. It was very big; it was like they knew that I was a little spoiled.

"I'm so rude and weird; is it possible that I am just really inexperienced when it comes to socializing?" I thought at that moment more than anything. Where I lived it was strange to get close to a person and touch them without any particular reason. I was very confused.

Slowly I got of the floor and opened the door. I headed to the Dining Hall because I wanted to apologize.

"It isn't Lavi's fault that I am so weird." I convinced myself.

When I got near the Dining Hall, I saw Krory exiting the room.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Oh, Eva-chan, are you ok?" he smiled.

"Yes I am. Have you seen Lavi?" I asked really calm.

"I think that he went to Komui's office, he called him for a mission." Krory responded.

"Ok, thank you." I said as I ran to the office.

Why was I even running? I was not acting like my regular self. It seemed that this place got some traits out of me that I haven't seen before.

I entered Komui's office quite dramatically; if a person didn't know what the whole situation was about they would think that it was the end of the world.

Both of them had a very surprised look on their faces.

I felt a little embarrassed at that moment so I blushed.

"Eva are you ok?" Lavi asked.

"I wanted to talk with you." I said quietly to him as I turned my head.

"Eva~ good thing your here I wanted to talk with you!" Komui interrupted us cheerfully.

"Why?" I asked.

"You and Lavi will go on a mission together." he replied.

**End Flashback**

* * *

That was an interesting mission to say the least. I walked to the room wondering if we should go back to the mansion tonight. Alexis was sound asleep on her bed. I didn't want to wake her. I walked to the window and looked out at the desolate town. Maybe there wasn't anything in the town to actually worry about. I slightly zoned out, until a moving shadow caught my attention. A little girl, no older than ten years old was moving about carefully in the streets. I opened the window carefully and jumped out.

I followed the girl to the mansion. She looked everywhere before walking up to the door. She crept in silently. I went to the windows and watched carefully for the little girl. Not once did I see her shadow ghost across the floor. I got curious and went in the house. I searched the place carefully not finding the girl. I was shocked, I didn't hear or see her leave. Then I head that odd noise from earlier, every time I tried to follow it, it would sound in a different part of the house.

After a while the noise stopped, I ended up giving up deciding to head back for the inn. I still couldn't fathom where that little girl went. Did I imagine her?

Suddenly I heard that quiet scream again. It was so gentle and weak. Who was it? I turned around to see a little boy and a girl holding hands. They looked hypnotized. Were they Akuma? The children attacked me, but they didn't turn to monsters. The girl hit me with a rock that she picked up from the ground, while the boy just kept hitting with his fists. It didn't hurt at all, but why were they doing this? I activated my Innocence and touched the children with my claws. All of a sudden they fell to the ground. I was now sure that they weren't Akuma; they were humans. Who was doing this? I heard the screaming again and this time I followed it.

I ended up in a large hall. It was really dark; if I wasn't able to see in the dark I would surely get lost. There wasn't any furniture there, but there were many books scattered around the floor. I walked over to the window to move the curtains so that the room would be brightened by the moon light.

At that moment I realized that when I was walked closer to the window the screaming become louder. Carefully I stepped in front of the window and moved the curtain.

Suddenly it broke and twelve children appeared. They looked just as brainwashed as that boy and girl over on the floor.

**Alexis's View**

A cool breeze woke me from my slumber. I sat up to see the window was open and Eva still hadn't returned. I got out of bed and closed the window. Maybe Eva opened it, but that still didn't explain where she was. I made sure that my daggers were on me before leaving the room. I then proceeded downstairs to see most of the guests were already gone. I didn't see Eva, so I decided to see if she was outside. As I opened the door I walked into someone. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I wasn't paying attention, I'm so stupid!" The woman I walked into started crying. It was perplexing to say the least.

"It's alright. I'm sure it was my fault. I'm looking for a friend and I wasn't paying attention. I'm Alexis." I said helping the woman to her feet. It was then I noticed the three males behind her and the uniforms that they were wearing. They carried the symbol that was on Eva's uniform.

"I'm Miranda Lotto and these are Bookman, Lavi, and Deak." Miranda said introducing everyone once she calmed down.

"It's nice to meet you." I said smiling.

I noticed that the two guys, Deak and Lavi were twins. Lavi had a green headband that spiked his red hair up and Deak's red hair was down falling in he face. They looked a lot a like, both very cute.

Lavi yelled, "Strike!" while I looked at him confused.

"It's nice to meet you Alexis." he said as he held my hand. He seemed nice and warm, but Deak was another story. He seemed cold and uncaring. I don't know why but for some reason I felt drawn to him.

"It' nice to meet you too," I continued. "Are you guys exorcists?"

"Yes we are." Bookman answered. "How did you know?" Deak asked.

"My friend Eva is one. She was taking me to the Black Order." I explained.

"Wait, where is Eva-chan?" Lavi asked worried.

"I don't know she just disappeared." I stated.

"Disappeared?" Deak questioned. I nodded and then told them what happened when we arrived at the town. I then explained that Eva said she was going to make a phone call, but I fell asleep. "Komui informed us that she had contacted him." Bookman said.

I nodded. She had explained Komui to me briefly. "Where were you heading then?" Lavi asked. "When we checked out the mansion, Eva said she heard a noise. I thought maybe she went back to the mansion or something like that." Lavi nodded, before jumping up from the bench.

"Let's go!" he said, walking towards the door.

I took the lead and it didn't take long for us to arrive at the mansion. "Man this is a scary place." Lavi said deadpanned. "I don't want to go there!" Miranda screamed as she tried to run away, but Bookman managed to stop her.

I noticed glass on the ground, indicating that that one of the windows had been broken. The glass wasn't there earlier, so I suggested that we check it out.

We entered into the big hall. The place seemed even darker than before. We wondered through the mansion trying to find the room where the window was broken.I heard a loud noise when I got near the end of the hall.

"Let's go this way." I said as I ran.

The others followed me as we got to a strange room. Deak opened the door carefully and we saw Eva fighting a bunch of children.

"Eva!" I called out "Are you ok?"

"Obviously not!" she replied trying to avoid the children. Eva looked like she was trying hard no to hurt them, they were kids after all and they were innocent. The whole thing seemed a little funny though.

"What should we do?" I wondered.

We all stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. Then the kids noticed us and started attacking. They may be little, but they sure pack a powerful punch. I got knocked to the ground when a swift shadow knocked me to the ground. In that split second I was covered with kids, hitting and kicking me.

It sounded like a battle zone, from my position on the floor. I got into sitting position, but that was as far as I could get. I noticed that Miranda was in the corner crying, while Bookman defended her. Lavi was getting closer to Eva, who was fighting with something that kept moving quickly. I was yanked to my feet by Deak, who had a scowl on his face. "This is getting ridicules." He muttered.

"Yeah, I agree." I replied smiling warmly.

I could see why people say that twins are usually very different. Deak was serious all the time, I think that I haven't seen him smile once which was a little sad.

Lavi defended Eva against the children with his hammer, he could easily touch them all and make them stop. The shadow that Eva had been defending against, had slipped out the broken window.

"You ok Eva?" he asked her giving her his hand to help her get up.

"Yes." she replied.

At that moment all the children collapsed to the floor. Deak suggested that we check what was behind that window.

Eva and I got out first and the rest were behind us. Suddenly we found ourselves in a big yard. There was a big lake in the middle of it.

The lake sparkled beautifully with the moon light shining on it. The lake was hypnotizing. Underneath a tree near the lake were more children, but these one's looked dead from starvation or something. We walked over to see if they were okay and they didn't acknowledge us at all, they just sat there. "I see you've found my garden." A voice snickered through the air. Everyone jumped into a defensive stance, but we couldn't pinpoint the voice.

"Now that you've seen my beautiful garden, you'll have to join!" The voice shouted. None of us saw the shadow that knocked us over. Once back on our feet, I helped Miranda free the children while the others tried to find the jumping shadow.

It was so fast. Even Eva, as fast as she was, couldn't catch it. It returned floating over the big lake.

Suddenly we were able to see that the shadow was a giant Akuma. It was humongous, white in color, and completely round.

"It appears to be a Level 2." Bookman stated.

"Yes, I think it is." Eva replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't have much time to explain it, but they are Akuma that killed many humans and evolved. The point is that they are a lot stronger that ordinary Akuma." Eva summarized briefly.

"How are you controlling those children?" Deak asked

"Oh the beautiful children, so innocent and naive. It's my power. I can appear as a kind and caring nanny that has candy and they fall for it so easily. They come with me to this garden and stay here forever. I hypnotize them with my eyes, maybe you want a look?" she yelled as she attacked.

"Don't look it in the eyes!" Lavi yelled. That's going to be hard if they plan on destroying that thing. Miranda and I continued to free the kids, but as soon as they were released from their bindings they slumped over.

"Miranda, we need to find a way to get these kids out of here before the battle escalates." I said, but the question was how do we do that.

It was then that I got an idea. When I create shields, I do so by using energy around me and bending it to my needs. Maybe I could use the energy to help lift the kids out of danger. I turned to tell Miranda my idea, but instead I had to duck as Eva and Lavi went flying over my head into the tree behind me.

They both jumped back up and entered the fray again. I used manipulated the energy around me and took the kids to a safer place. I couldn't believe I able to do it, I was tired now but I couldn't rest. I needed to help the others. Slowly I turned to the Akuma and prepared to attack it as it flew closer to me.

"Wait!" Eva yelled and knocked me out off the way.

"Why did she do that?" I thought while I was on the floor. Unfortunately the Akuma had caught Eva and threw her into the lake.

Strangely the lake started the glow.

"You see, I put a force shield over the lake. No one can get in or out now, so I am afraid that your friend is going to drown. I may not be able to go into the water, but your friend will spent a lot of time there." the Akuma laughed.

Now I realized why she pushed me. I felt guilty over it, if I had paid more attention Eva wouldn't be in trouble.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was Deak.

"Don't worry. Eva will get out, I'm sure." he said to me, smiling for the first time since I meet him.

I slowly put my hand on top of his.

"Thanks." I replied quietly.

"Come on, your going to help me." Deak said as I stood up. How was I supposed to help? "All we have to do is get the Akuma away from the lake. Once we do that, we can defeat it." Deak explained. I noticed that Bookman had left to help Miranda with the kids. Both Deak and Lavi were bleeding from the various wounds on their bodies. Even though I wasn't the best of fighters and I was tired, I'd help so that we could save Eva.

Since we couldn't look the Akuma in the eye, I used it's reflection in the water to locate it's exact location. The Akuma said that it couldn't go in the water, maybe we could use that to our advantage.

"The water, maybe we could manipulate it to draw the Akuma away." I suggested. Deak nodded. Using his hammer he activated a seal drawing some water from the lake, but not much. The shield must have been more powerful than I thought. "You can't do that!" The Akuma laughed. Deak and I dodged as the Akuma flew at us. At that moment we heard something break, the Akuma had lost some of its concentration on the shield. It was enough for Eva to use her claws to break out.

I ducked behind another tree as the Akuma flew at me, I used it's momentary distraction to climb the tree. Deak swung his hammer towards the Akuma and it flew my way. I used my daggers to stab it, I created a gash on its side causing it to scream in pain. Deak finished it of with a swing of his hammer.

"Good work." I smiled.

He looked at me coldly, but in the end gave me a small smile. You could barely even notice it.

It was then that we realized that Eva was still missing.

"Wait, did she get out of the water?" Lavi questioned.

"I haven't seen her!" I replied worried.

"She must be in the lake, I'll go and get her." he said as he jumped into the lake.

Bookman returned with Miranda at his side.

"The children are safe." Miranda smiled.

"Thanks God."

Lavi swam out of the lake with Eva in his arms, but she wasn't responding. He gently put her on the ground and all of us gathered around her.

"Eva! Eva!" we called out together, but still there was no answer.

"How long was she in the water?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not sure, but probably too long." I replied nervously.

"Eva come on, wake up, don't worry us like this." Lavi said with a worried face.

"Oh no! What if she's dea......" Miranda panicked, but Bookman stopped her in time.

"Maybe she needs mouth to mouth!" Lavi said all of a sudden.

"Who's going to do it?" I asked.

"I will!" he replied quite willingly.

Deak slightly smirked at that moment and quietly muttered, "Typical Lavi."

As Lavi got closer to Eva I blushed; it looked like he was going more in for a kiss rather than mouth to mouth. At that moment she opened her eyes. When she saw Lavi so near to her face, she turned as red as a tomato.

"What the heck are you doing!" she yelled as she hit him.

"Oh Eva, your alive!" I hugged her.

"What happened? Where is the Aku....?"

"It's been taken care of." Deak interrupted her.

"That's good." She sighed.

"Eva-chan, for someone that has almost drowned you hit pretty hard." Lavi complained, while rubbing his head.

Everyone decided to go back to the inn and get cleaned up. I got the Inn Keeper to give me some bandages, so Bookman and I could clean everyone's wounds. The Inn Keeper even brought us food upstairs. "This is disgusting." Lavi said with a face.

"Well it's all you get, so you better eat. I don't want to hear you complaining later about you being hungry." Deak told his brother.

"I'm so glad the children are safe." Miranda said trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

"Yes, it was good that we were able to stop the Akuma and return the children to their families." I agreed. "I do have a question though, you said that the Akuma was a level two. Could you explain that to me?" I asked. Bookman nodded.

"So far there are four levels to an Akuma. The weakest is a level one and they get stronger with the more humans they kill. When the Akuma evolves into a level two, they receive different abilities that help them in their environment." Bookman explained. I nodded understandingly. Just how many people had lost their lives to Akuma attacks.

I looked over to Eva who was sitting on her bed picking at her food, it looked like she hadn't ate anything. "Not up to the princess's standards." Deak sneered.

"No one asked for your comments, Deak." Lavi said while standing up. "You don't have to be so mean." He pouted slightly.

"Why are you so worried? I was only joking." Deak smirked at him.

"I know you were, but don't do that." Lavi smiled.

All of a sudden Bookman hit both of them.

"You idiots, why are you making such a big deal out of nothing!" he yelled.

"Sorry Panda." they apologized together making Bookman hit them again.

"You were rude Deak, say that you are sorry." he continued.

"Ok, I am sorry Eva." he muttered, while rolling his eyes.

"Nah it's ok. I am a little picky, I'm sorry." she waved her hands.

Everyone laughed then, even Deak. It was a nice night.

"So Alexis, where are you from?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, I'm from Egypt. Luxor to be exact." I replied.

"Land of the Pharaohs. Sounds fun." Lavi said with a grin. I nodded. "It is, a few miles from the town I lived in, is the Luxor and Karnak Temples. I went there once, it was interesting with all of its past history." I said a smile. I remembered the day I went. My father took me and the twins to see the temples. He also went to speak with one of his business partner. That was one of my fonder memories of my father.

"What did your family say to you becoming an Exorcist?" Miranda asked.

"My family is dead." I said flatly. The room got quiet before Miranda started crying.

"I'm such a horrible person! I'm so sorry I offended you! Please for give me!" Miranda cried. "It's fine, my family has been dead for a while. You didn't offend me."

"That's really sad." Deak added.

I stood silent for a moment and everyone looked at me with a worried face. I smiled warmly and told them what I truly thought at that moment. "Yes it may be sad, but...I am happy now."

"And that's all it matters." Eva added as she got of the bed.

Everyone smiled and we continued to talk and joke around until we all got tired and went to bed.

I must say that it was a nice day. I am glad I met all of them...at this moment, I truly am happy.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. I'm glad Alexis get to be happy. If someone what's to beta this story PM me. **

**Now here is what Eva and I would love you to do, look for the little button at the bottom of the page that says review....................**

**Now click it....................... Please tell us what you think . **

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


End file.
